


El último crucero de la temporada

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fin de la temporada de cruceros se acercaba y no todo el mundo era quien aparentaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último crucero de la temporada

Gennaro Ferrari era un hombre afable. Alto y corpulento, los cruceristas apreciaban a aquel tipo de cabello blanco, gafas y traje impoluto al que nunca le faltaba una sonrisa o un comentario agradable sin por ello descuidar sus labores de maître entregado y profesional del restaurante Fiore, sito en las cubiertas tercera y cuarta del barco. Cuando le preguntaban al respecto, respondía que aquel llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser su mundo, que lo había sido años atrás y que un cambio organizativo y un capricho suyo habían hecho que le contrataran para aquella temporada que ya tocaba a su fin. Era el último crucero y, tras él, Gennaro regresaría a su otra vida. Ninguno de los turistas a los que servía imaginaba cuánto de mentira había en sus palabras. Y cuánto de verdad.

Ese martes amaneció lluvioso, algo típico en las tierras noruegas que el Sea Breeze estaba recorriendo para que los cruceristas disfrutasen de la belleza verde y húmeda de los fiordos. Empero, Gennaro no se dejó desanimar, el mal clima no era un obstáculo para sacarle el máximo partido a su día de descanso. Por una vez los huéspedes le vieron con camisa y vaqueros mientras se acercaba silbando a la cubierta de desembarque. Llegado a tierra, buscó alguna excursión de su compañía donde quedara algún sitio libre.

Menos suerte que Gennaro tuvo Ara Tavitian, un armenio menudo y reservado que formaba parte del equipo de seguridad del barco pese a su aspecto delicado y que en los ratos de asueto corría a colocarse el fino arete de plata que no le permitían lucir trabajando. Fue Ara quien escaneó la tarjeta de Gennaro así como la del resto personal del barco y de los turistas que bajaron al pueblo de Åndalsnes. Profesional e incansable, Ara se cercioraba de que cada fotografía que le mostraba la pantalla de su dispositivo se correspondiese con la persona que tenía ante sí. Cuando dejó pasar a quien esperaba, se excusó brevemente argumentando que necesitaba ir al lavabo un segundo y envió un mensaje.

Julie Dubois, francesa, también era reservada. Viajaba sola, por lo que a menudo debía repeler los avances de los solteros de todas las edades que pretendían llevarse algo más de aquellas vacaciones. Dada su falta de compañía, siempre que acudía a las clases de baile preparadas por el equipo de animación e impartidas por el profesor Karim, también francés solo que de ascendencia magrebí o árabe, solía terminar emparejada con él. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, fue otro miembro de la tripulación el que le prestó atención. El asiento contiguo al suyo en el autocar quedaba vacío, por lo que Gennaro le pidió permiso para ocuparlo. Julie se lo concedió con aparentes reticencias que apenas duraron. Pronto charlaban animadamente siempre que no escuchaban las explicaciones de la guía y se alejaron juntos durante el rato que les dieron para explorar a sus anchas tras el almuerzo. Más de un crucerista se fijó: “Mira el maître, se lleva una jovencita”. Nada importaba la diferencia de edad, tanta que les hacía parecer padre e hija. Julie reía con las anécdotas de Gennaro y a la vuelta hasta compartieron el Kvikk Lunsj que ella había comprado la jornada anterior en una tienda de recuerdos de Geiranger por aquello de ver si en verdad era tan idéntico al Kit Kat.

Al regresar al barco, Julie dio un traspiés y fue a caer de bruces justo ante Ara, quien la ayudó a ponerse en pie y escaneó su tarjeta. Nadie se percató de que con ello tomaba también otra que no pertenecía a Julie y que pasó por el lector tan pronto como tuvo un momento en solitario. Al hacerlo, decretó oficialmente que George Masipag, camarero filipino de los bares y el buffet de la cubierta principal del buque, se encontraba a bordo. Su ausencia tardó casi un día completo en hacerse notar y ningún colega supo que él también escondía mucho más de lo que mostraba.

Horas más tarde, el profesor de baile Karim troceaba la tarjeta de George en pedacitos pequeños que poder arrojar por el inodoro en la soledad del camarote que compartía con uno de los bailarines del equipo de espectáculos de la nave. Por más que llevase meses embarcado, no lograba acostumbrarse al estruendo y la succión como de lavabo de avión que producía deshacerse de los desechos. Tiró de la cadena un par de ocasiones más para asegurarse, consultó el reloj y acudió con premura al Salón Victoria, donde se celebraba una fiesta aquella velada y los animadores necesitaban su colaboración.

Al término del crucero no hubo besos ni grandes despedidas edulcoradas. Julie tenía que coger su vuelo a París y tanto Gennaro como el resto de la tripulación partirían hacia el puerto de descanso invernal del barco. No se reencontraron hasta semanas después, cuando Julie se convirtió en Ziva, Ara y Karim pasaron a ser Aaron y Malachi y Gennaro se transformó de nuevo en Eli y comentó con orgullo que no había perdido su toque y que le había divertido dejar los despachos y volver a los orígenes una última vez.

La primavera siguiente, un par de meses después de comenzar la temporada de cruceros por los países nórdicos, una pareja de jubilados británicos celebrando sus bodas de oro encontró un cuerpo en una zona boscosa y cercana a un área de descanso de la carretera E136 poco antes del paso de esta cerca de la población de Innfjorden. El cadáver, que presentaba un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, no portaba consigo ninguna documentación, quizá por obra de las mismas alimañas que habían destrozado su ropa y saqueado su cuerpo. No se le pudo identificar, si bien el forense determinó que se trataba de un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años, procedente quizás del sureste asiático, y que había fallecido al despeñarse accidentalmente y golpear con violencia contra un árbol o una roca.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque él no vaya a saberlo, esto me lo inspiró el Gennaro de verdad, que también es maître en un crucero auténtico y que se parece a nuestro director del Mossad de mentirijilla favorito.  
> Para no variar, retomo a mi OC querido, Aaron Cohen, al que me imagino como Alberto Amarilla.


End file.
